


Enfleurage Artpost

by Paxdracona, saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a struggling perfumer with a rare gift. When a handsome new customer orders a custom scent for his husband, Castiel is drawn into a world he never imagined. Dean and Sam have secrets, and Castiel might be the only person who can share them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfleurage Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> 4 pics, 3 gen and 1 NSFW (threesome sexytimes aw yeaaah)

For Saltandbyrne's [Enfleurage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2533679)! Second year in a row working together and once again it was awesome ♥ Click on the pics for them @ tumblr!

[](http://scribblyscratch.tumblr.com/post/101380273151/i-ii-iii-dcbb-2014-part-deux-by-some-odd-but)

[](http://scribblyscratch.tumblr.com/post/101380505076/i-ii-iii-dcbb-2014-part-deux-by-some-odd-but)

[](http://scribblyscratch.tumblr.com/post/101380991306/i-ii-iii-dcbb-2014-part-deux-by-some-odd-but)


End file.
